


kontrol.

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Kreator OnlyFans dan sugar baby Bokuto, Akaashi Keiji - ternyata punya ide gila; dan punya pacar setampan jelmaan dewa Yunani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	kontrol.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799186) by [meanhyookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie). 



_ Kontrol  _ adalah hal vital di hidup Bokuto. Ia cinta - bukan, mungkin bahkan  _ tergila-gila  _ dengan memiliki kontrol; dan sungguh, ia benci bila kontrol tak ada di tangannya. Bukan Bokuto Koutarou namanya bila ia membiarkan orang lain mengambil keputusan dalam hidupnya selama ia tak mengizinkan.

Namun, bila ada orang lain yang bisa ia buatkan pengecualian untuk mengambil alih kontrol di hidupnya - selain pelatihnya di tim barunya yaitu MSBY Black Jackals, mungkin jawabannya adalah  _ Akaashi Keiji _ .

_ Akaashi Keiji,  _ yang lebih populer dengan nama panggung  _ karaashiae _ \- pemilik akun OnlyFans pria dengan pengikut terbanyak nomor 3 di Jepang, dan sumber adiksi Bokuto sekian bulan ke belakang. Jatuh hati dengan figur  _ online content creator  _ yang hidup dari menjual foto bugil dan video seks mungkin terdengar aneh dan cetek di mata dan telinga orang lain - tapi Bokuto tak peduli. Karena ia sudah begitu jatuh hati, ia sudah begitu terobsesi - hingga ia berani mengontak Akaashi secara pribadi setelah membayar konten  _ pay-per-view  _ khususnya dengan harga ratusan ribu yen, demi mengajaknya untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dekat. 

Peringatan Akaashi pun tak ia hiraukan - wanti-wanti sang bintang OnlyFans soal dirinya yang sudah punya kekasih pun tak Bokuto hiraukan; seiring Bokuto terus menawar, demi meraih segelintir kontrol lebih pada tambatan hatinya. Penawaran hubungan transaksional _sugar daddy & sugar baby_ akhirnya tercetus sendiri dari mulut Bokuto - yang akhirnya Akaashi setujui dengan beragam syarat dan ketentuan yang harus berlaku. Tanpa kencan di publik, tanpa unggahan foto dengan satu sama lain di media sosial, dan Bokuto harus memberikan barang material apapun dan berapapun yang Akaashi mau- dengan ganti Bokuto boleh meminta konten dan servis seks _apapun_ dan kapanpun yang Bokuto mau dari Akaashi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Bokuto untuk setuju - karena Akaashi berjanji, semua hal ini akan Akaashi lakukan _hanya untuk Bokuto._

Namun Bokuto tak mengira kalau pada akhirnya, seiring hubungan mereka bergulir, justru Akaashi yang memegang  _ kontrol  _ di hubungan mereka - bukan dirinya.

“ _ Daddy, _ ” ucap Akaashi pada suatu malam, seusai sesi  _ video call sex  _ mereka yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih sering dibandingkan hubungan seks langsung karena jadwal Bokuto yang semakin padat sejak masuk tim voli profesional, “Aku ada ide baru lagi. Mau tahu, nggak?”

Bokuto tersenyum kecil mendengar suara bariton halus pria di ponselnya.  _ Ini dia. _

_ Ini dia, Akaashi Keiji yang sesungguhnya -  _ yang selalu menjawab dengan kalimat manis dan mengangguk pada setiap permintaan Bokuto, yang selalu meminta izin dengan halus seakan ia akan selalu turut dan submisif - padahal sebenarnya, jemarinya sedang sibuk memainkan benang tipis tak terlihat yang sudah tertancap di Bokuto sejak awal mereka memulai perjanjian, tanpa Bokuto sadari; dengan diam-diam dan halus  _ mengendalikan _ Bokuto untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Di awal hubungan transaksional baru mereka ini, hari-hari pertama diisi sesuai klausa perjanjian pertama, 

_ “Bokuto-san tinggal sebut mau lihat aku ngapain, aku akan sebut angka, then we’ll do it. _ ” 

Dan tentu, Bokuto langsung menghujani Akaashi dengan request-request gila yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di OnlyFans - dari meminta video  _ full-body _ Akaashi masturbasi dengan jersey MSBY Black Jackals milik Bokuto, hingga  _ video call _ saat Akaashi berbelanja ke supermarket dengan  _ vibrating anal plug _ tertancap di dalam lubang manisnya, Akaashi tidak pernah menolak. 

Namun lama-kelamaan, rantai komando hubungan mereka diambil alih oleh Akaashi; yang mulai berinisiatif mencetuskan ide-ide gila di hubungan mereka - dan Bokuto hanya tinggal tekan tombol transfer atau  _ checkout  _ di keranjang belanja  _ e-commerce _ Akaashi, sambil menunggu Akaashi sampai di apartemen Bokuto atau menunggu videonya muncul di Telegram Bokuto. 

Dan lucunya, Bokuto tidak protes. Bokuto tidak merasa ia perlu  _ protes _ akan setiap orgasme yang datang dari ide-ide liar Akaashi, Bokuto tidak merasa ia perlu protes akan setiap imbalan yang ia berikan ke Akaashi. Lucunya, Bokuto kini justru  _ menanti _ arahan Akaashi, menanti ke mana Akaashi akan membawanya, menanti apa yang Akaashi akan lakukan untuknya.

Dan ketika mendengar kalimat tawaran Akaashi tadi, rasa menanti itu kembali muncul menggebu-gebu.

“Apa,  _ babe? _ Mau aku beliin apa lagi kali ini?” tanya Bokuto sambil bersandar di bantal.

“Nggak, kamu nggak usah beliin aku apa-apa.” jawab Akaashi dari  _ video call,  _ layar ponsel Bokuto menampilkan Akaashi yang kini sedang menyalakan rokok, “ _ I want this for my, and my boyfriend’ self-pleasure, actually - _ dan kayaknya, kamu juga bakal suka. _ ” _

Bokuto tertegun, mengulang kembali kalimat yang baru diucap Akaashi.

“ _ Boyfriend?”  _ tanya Bokuto ulang, “pacar kamu? Maksudnya?”

Akaashi menghembuskan asap rokoknya, sebelum tersenyum manis sambil kembali menopang dagu - mata hijau zamrudnya berkerling seiring senyum menggodanya kembali menghias wajahnya; perlahan mulai membuat detak jantung Bokuto mulai kembali porak poranda.

“Aku mau kamu nonton aku  _ have sex _ sama pacar aku,  _ daddy. _

“..tapi aku mau kamu yang  _ kasih komando _ , aku dan pacar aku tinggal nurut.”

Bokuto perlahan menelan ludah, tanpa sadar juga menelan nafsu menggugah yang bangun akibat permintaan gila Akaashi yang diucap enteng dengan nada manja. Pikirannya yang masih buram pasca orgasme kini langsung ramai - dipenuhi pertanyaan dan imajinasi liar yang merasuk hingga penuh, hingga respon yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya, 

“.. _ Hah? _ ”

Akaashi tertegun sedetik sebelum tertawa, suara bariton merdunya mengisi gelombang suara di antara mereka. 

“Kamu kok kaget banget? Belum pernah coba  _ cuckolding kink? You know,  _ yang kamu nonton orang lain  _ have sex _ sesuai arahan kamu aja gitu?”

“Nggak..” jawab Bokuto pelan, “nggak pernah, sumpah.”

“Kita bisa pakai Google Hangouts, jadi kamu nonton sambil bilang arahan kamu. Apapun itu, aku sama pacarku akan ikuti.” ucap Akaashi sambil mengangkat bahu, “tapi kalau kamu nggak mau-”

“Mau.”

Akaashi mengangkat alisnya, seiring senyumnya melebar, “Oh? Bener,  _ daddy _ ?”

“Iya, aku mau.” jawab Bokuto tegas, sebelum berdeham dan membetulkan posisi sandarannya,

“...tapi aku mau kalian dateng ke apartemenku dan aku nonton langsung.  _ How? _ ”

Awalnya Bokuto tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri - namun setelah mendengar tawa Akaashi yang langsung berderai merdu, setelah menyetujui pilihan tanggal Akaashi, dan setelah mempersiapkan diri dengan segala test STD untuk hari yang disetujui itu,

Kini, di sinilah Bokuto - di dalam apartemen  _ penthouse _ miliknya di tengah kota Osaka, sedang berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya bagi tamu yang baru menekan bel. Ia menarik nafas sebelum memutar gagang pintunya - dan sungguh, nafasnya tercekat begitu melihat dua pria yang berdiri di depan apartemennya.

Akaashi Keiji masih luar biasa  _ anggun _ dan cantik, seperti biasa - mata hijau zamrudnya berkerling cantik menatap Bokuto, bibir merah mudanya tersenyum manis. Bokuto tetap selalu takjub melihat Akaashi - tapi kini Akaashi sudah tak membuatnya lupa seluruh kosakatanya lagi, seperti saat bertemu Akaashi pertama kali.

Kali ini, yang membuatnya lupa seluruh kosakatanya justru adalah sang pacar Akaashi, yang berdiri tegap di samping Akaashi.

Sama-sama berambut hitam seperti Akaashi, pacar Akaashi juga memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dari Akaashi  _ \-  _ dadanya bidang, walau pinggul dan pinggangnya lebih kecil. Bokuto juga bisa melihat gundukan otot di torso dan lengannya yang menonjol samar di balik kaus hitam  _ slimfit _ yang ia kenakan; pacar Akaashi seksi, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Bokuto hingga lupa caranya bicara. 

Justru, bola mata abu pacar Akaashi yang terlihat malas namun  _ menggoda _ dan  _ dominan _ itu yang membuat lutut Bokuto lemas; justru, tulang rahangnya yang tegas nan tajam itu yang dengan sukses memotong tajam surai-surai akal sehat Bokuto; dan justru, urat-urat menonjol di leher dan pergelangan tangannya itu yang menarik Bokuto terjun bebas ke batas  _ gila  _ dalam hitungan detik.

Jujur, Bokuto bingung - kenapa Akaashi dan pacarnya nggak bikin akun PornHub  _ couple _ aja sekalian, kalau pacarnya sudah macam reinkarnasi dewa Yunani begini? 

Sang pacar tersenyum kecil - sebelum bola mata abunya berpendar memperhatikan seisi apartemen Bokuto, sebelum kembali menatap Bokuto yang yakin wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus.

“ _ Daddy, _ kenalin,” ucap Akaashi - sebelum pacarnya mengulurkan tangannya ke Bokuto,

“Halo, Bokuto-san.” suara bas pacar Akaashi menggema di telinga Bokuto, membuatnya memekik lemas dalam hati, “Miya - Miya Osamu. Panggil Osamu aja.  _ Nice to meet you. _ ”

Sungguh, detak jantung Bokuto porak poranda.

\---

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Bokuto masih tak ingat satupun kosakata, dan detak jantungnya pun masih porak poranda. Kini yang Bokuto bisa lakukan hanya duduk terdiam, menatap sambil meneguk ludah. Menatap Akaashi dan Osamu yang sudah berlutut tanpa busana di atas kasur - tubuh indah bak dipahat yang bisa mengalahkan dewa-dewa Yunani yang dipuja dalam bentuk ratusan patung berperut kotak-kotak; dan meneguk ludah melihat kedua pria tampan di hadapannya yang dengan tenang menunggu perintah pertama darinya - seiring jemari Akaashi mulai bermain lembut dengan kejantanan Osamu, mempersiapkan sang kekasih untuk titah pertama dari tuan mereka hari ini.

“Jadi,  _ daddy? _ Mau makanan pembuka apa?” tanya Akaashi manis - senyum kecil nan menggodanya kembali terukir di bibir cantiknya. Bokuto berkedip - menarik dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Tangan Bokuto tanpa sadar meraih ke restleting celananya yang dengan cepat langsung ia buka, sebelum meraih kejantanannya dan memompanya perlahan.

“ _ Suck Osamu off, Akaashi. _ ”

Titah pertama Bokuto berkumandang, dan Akaashi langsung bergumam tanda menurut - seiring ia jatuh berlutut di depan Osamu, jemari yang tadi hanya bermain lembut dengan kejantanan Osamu kini menggenggam dan memompanya kuat. Akaashi mencium kejantanan Osamu sejenak sambil menggambar garis-garis melingkar di kepala dengan lidahnya, menarik erangan nikmat dari Osamu - sebelum dengan perlahan  _ maju _ dan menelan kejantanan Osamu, inci demi inci; dengan kedua matanya menatap tajam mata Bokuto.

Baik Bokuto dan Osamu mengerang bersamaan - seiring Bokuto mempercepat pompaan tangannya di kejantanannya sendiri. Yang menjadi objek erangan hanya berdeham senang, sambil mulai bergerak maju dan mundur - merengkuh kejantanan Osamu dengan kehangatan basah mulutnya yang erat. 

“Jambak rambut Akaashi aja, gapapa, Miya-san.  _ Fuck his mouth if you’d like to. _ ” ucap Bokuto sambil bersandar ke sofa - yang dijawab dengan anggukan Osamu. Dengan taat, jemari Osamu menjambak keras rambut Akaashi - menyentakkan kepala Akaashi ke belakang seiring Osamu mendorong  _ masuk; _ menghantam ujung tenggorokan Akaashi tanpa ampun dengan tempo cepat nan kasar. Akaashi, yang terus-menerus tersedak dan mulai kehabisan nafas, mencengkeram paha Osamu dengan kuku-kukunya; meninggalkan bekas garis merah cantik, tanda mohon ampun sekaligus nikmat.

“Akaashi, kok manja?” ucap Bokuto sambil terus mempompa kejantanannya, “biasanya bisa lebih dalem? Kemarin kamu baik-baik aja ngehisap dildo 30 sentimeter aku?”

Akaashi mengerang sebagai bentuk mengeluh - mengirimkan getaran nikmat ke kejantanan Osamu yang kini tertanam di tenggorokannya; membuat Osamu tanpa sandar menghentak masuk dan membuat Akaashi kembali tersedak seiring tenggorokannya ditembus. Apartemen  _ penthouse _ itu kini diisi suara ludah dan tersedak dari Akaashi, diselingi erangan Bokuto dan Osamu beberapa kali.

“Masih jauh kan, Miya-san? _”_ tanya Bokuto, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari Osamu, “bagus. _Now fuck him from behind, please? And no lube - just use your own saliva._ _Eat him up if you like.”_

Dan kembali, dengan taat Osamu menarik dirinya lepas dari rengkuhan mulut Akaashi - membiarkan Akaashi menarik nafas dengan sesak setelah dibungkam sekian lama; ludah menetes dari bibirnya yang tersenyum, seiring ia merangkak mendekat ke Osamu yang sudah berlutut di belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Osamu mencium bokong Akaashi perlahan sebelum meludah ke lubang Akaashi, dan mulai membalur lubang Akaashi dengan lidahnya yang basah seiring mendorong jari jempolnya  _ masuk  _ \- lidahnya dengan ahli menggambar lingkaran dan garis-garis memabukkan yang membuat lutut Akaashi lemas, hingga Akaashi harus bertumpu ke lantai dengan kepala. 

“ _ D-daddy..Osam-mu, please..”  _ keluh Akaashi di balik lengannya, mata hijau zamrudnya bolak-balik menatap Bokuto dan Osamu lemah - memohon entah untuk apa. Bokuto tertawa kecil, sambil mempercepat pompaannya sendiri.

“Aku masukin jari, ya?” ucap Osamu sambil menarik wajahnya serta jari jempolnya dari Akaashi, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan Akaashi. Perlahan, Osamu mendorong jari telunjuknya yang sudah basah untuk  _ masuk -  _ kini dengan mudah, karena lubang Akaashi yang sudah kuyup dengan ludah. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Osamu memasukkan jari tengah, disusul jari manis - membuat Akaashi mendesah nikmat, mata terpejam seiring tubuhnya dibawa semakin dekat ke nirwana. Tempo jari Osamu yang semakin cepat membuat desahan Akaashi semakin keras - hingga memekik kencang saat ketiga jari Osamu tertekuk ke sudut yang selalu sukses membuat Akaashi mabuk; memijat titik lemah Akaashi itu tanpa ampun. 

“Miya-san,  _ he’s gaping already. _ ” tanya Bokuto lagi, matanya masih tak lepas dari jari Osamu yang tertanam di Akaashi, “Hajar aja,  _ please do. I can’t wait to see him wrecked.” _

“ _Aye aye, sir._ _I’m gonna wreck him real good, just you wait._ ” jawab Osamu sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Bokuto - seiring semburat merah muda menyebar di pipi Bokuto tanpa ia sadari. Dengan tangkas Osamu menarik lepas seluruh jarinya - sebelum _menghantam_ masuk ke Akaashi tanpa peringatan; menarik teriakan sekaligus desah nikmat dari Akaashi yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Osamu memulai dengan  _ tanpa ampun _ \- hanya butuh beberapa detik dan dua kali tarikan sebelum Osamu langsung menghantam Akaashi dengan tempo repetitif yang begitu cepat dan liar; menghancurkan dinding akal sehat Akaashi sebagai akibatnya, meninggalkan “Samu” dan “ _ daddy” _ sebagai dua kosa kata tersisa di otak Akaashi yang bisa ia racaukan. Nama mereka masing-masing saling disebutkan beriringan, seiring ketiganya mencapai nikmat masing-masing, termasuk Bokuto - yang sendirinya kaget melihat dirinya yang begitu tergugah melihat Osamu yang  _ menghabisi _ Akaashi seperti itu.

“Bokuto-san.”   
  


Suara bas itu langsung memecah konsentrasi Bokuto yang sudah nyaris mencapai putihnya - membawanya kembali ke realita, ke Osamu yang kini menatapnya datar dengan pinggul masih menghantam Akaashi tanpa henti. Si surai hitam kini tersenyum, sambil menunjuk ke arah kepala Akaashi dengan dagunya,

“ _ Fill him up there too, wouldn’t ya? _ ”

_ Kontrol  _ adalah hal vital di hidup Bokuto. Ia cinta - bukan, mungkin bahkan  _ tergila-gila  _ dengan memiliki kontrol; dan sungguh, ia benci bila kontrol tak ada di tangannya. 

Namun, bila ada orang lain yang bisa ia buatkan pengecualian untuk mengambil alih kontrol di hidupnya - selain pelatihnya di tim barunya yaitu MSBY Black Jackals, mungkin jawabannya adalah  _ Akaashi Keiji _ ; dan  _ Miya Osamu. _

Yang dipanggil langsung berdiri - dengan tangkas Bokuto melepaskan celananya, sebelum berjalan ke hadapan Akaashi, yang kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal dan menatapnya dengan berbinar; walaupun wajahnya sudah merah berantakan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil, sebelum berucap,

“ _ Tell me what to do, daddy. _ ”

Bokuto menghela nafas keras seiring putusnya seluruh surai kewarasan dan kontrol diri yang ada di dalam dirinya - dan dengan tangkas, kedua tangannya meraih dan menggenggam rambut serta kepala Akaashi untuk mendorong kejantanannya  _ masuk _ ; membuat Akaashi tersedak saat kejantanan Bokuto langsung menghantam ujung mulutnya. Mata hijau zamrud Akaashi yang tadinya menatap Bokuto langsung hilang fokus; begitu hantaman dari depan dan belakang menghujaninya bersamaan - dengan tempo yang sama-sama gila dan tanpa ampun.

Melihat Osamu yang terus menghantam Akaashi dengan konstan dan keras, jiwa kompetitif Bokuto tersulut - membuatnya mendorong paksa Akaashi untuk  _ menelan _ seluruh kejantanannya, mendorong Akaashi mencapai puncak hingga tak lagi mampu bersuara. Seisi kamar Bokuto kini dipenuhi gaung suara aduan kulit yang ramai, diselingi suara tersedak dari ludah yang terkumpul dan suara erangan tiga pria yang sudah diambil alih endorfin berlebih - terutama Bokuto. Tak lagi peduli dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di ujung mata Akaashi dan ludah yang membasahi dagu Akaashi, Bokuto terus menghentak maju - tak mau kalah dengan tempo dan tenaga Osamu yang membuat tubuh Akaashi bergetar tanpa kontrol.

“M-M-Myaa-sam-” gumam Bokuto, nyaris tak koheren seiring putihnya merayap naik dibalut kehangatan mulut Akaashi, “ _ jerk him off too, please.  _ Kita keluar bareng.”

“ _ Sure.” _ jawab Osamu dengan tenang sambil mengangguk - satu tangannya yang dari tadi meninggalkan bekas cakar di pinggang Akaashi kini bergerak maju ke kejantanan Akaashi; dan dengan cepat langsung memompanya dengan cepat, menarik seluruh kulit dari atas ke bawah, dan dari bawah ke atas. Akaashi yang dirundung nikmat mengerang - mengirim getaran memabukkan ke kejantanan Bokuto yang masih ada di dalam mulut Akaashi, dan dengan singkat membuat Bokuto  _ lepas kontrol. _

“ _ Fuck, fuck,  _ gue-” gumam Bokuto,

“Bareng, Bokuto-san.” perintah Osamu mendadak sambil menatap ke lubang Akaashi yang daritadi sudah ia hantam - yang entah kenapa langsung Bokuto turuti tanpa ragu, “g-gue juga.”

Dan seakan di bawah kontrol entah siapa, Bokuto mengerang bersamaan dengan Osamu - bersama membiarkan putih mereka mengambil alih dan  _ tumpah _ ; mengisi Akaashi hingga penuh, seiring Akaashi sampai di puncaknya pula. Ketiganya mengerang pelan seiring menikmati perjalanan turun mereka dari nirwana masing-masing; sambil dengan perlahan, Bokuto dan Osamu menarik lepas diri mereka masing-masing dari Akaashi, yang langsung jatuh ke depan - ke pelukan dan pangkuan Bokuto, badan masih berguncang karena tremor dihantam nikmat, sekujur tubuh dialiri putih entah dari siapa.

Osamu tertawa kecil sebelum berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan di meja nakas samping kasur, dan dengan perlahan mengusap Akaashi; membersihkan sang kekasih dari noda-noda mereka masing-masing, memastikan setiap sudutnya bersih seiring sang kekasih tertidur lelap.

“Myaa-sam.” gumam Bokuto sambil memainkan helai rambut Akaashi dengan jemarinya.

“Ya, Bokuto-san?”

“ _ Ever thought about having two boyfriends, or maybe a sugar daddy? _ ”


End file.
